Oni to Ningen no Shoujo (Demon and The Little Girl of human)
by Naka Kumi
Summary: Megurine Luka (18) adalah seorang putri keluarga terhormat yang tak boleh keluar dari lingkungan mansion karena kedua kakinya mengalami kecelakaan sehingga tak dapat berfungsi. Ketika umur 6 tahun, Ia bertemu dengan Oni kecil yang membuatnya jatuh hati. dan setelah 12 tahun tak bertemu, oni tersebut kembali tepat dihari ulangtahunnya...


**Title: **

鬼と人間の少女

**_(Oni to Ningen no Shoujo) _**

**_Demon and Little Girl of Human_**

**Pairing: **

Gakupo x Luka **Vocaloid**

**Genre: **

Supernatural, Romance.

* * *

Apa ini? Mimpi? Ah, ini ingatanku sewaktu kecil. Kenapa.. aku memimpikan hal ini?

"Kau sedang baca apa, Luka?"

"Luka sedang baca buku, baa-chan!"

"Buku apa yang kau baca?"

"Tentang legenda setan merah dan gadis kecil teman manusianya."

"Tidak boleh! Luka tak boleh membaca buku seperti ini. Latihan menulis kanji bersama Obaa-chan saja, ya!"

"Luka nggak mau. Luka mau baca ini!"

"Luka..."

"Luka benci baa-chan! Padahal Luka paling suka buku itu! Baa-chan jahat!"

"Luka! Luka! Kembali kemari!"

Ya, saat itu nenek merebut buku cerita bergambar kesukaanku. Kemudian.. aku berlari keluar ruangan, berlari sambil menangis di koridor, lalu menuju kolam ikan di belakang rumah nenek .

Dan...

Ketika aku sedang menangis di tepi kolam itu..

"Biasa! Baa-chan selalu melarangku kalau aku sedang membaca buku cerita bergambar tentang aka-oni itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku..."

"Luka!"

Luka? Sepertinya namanya bukan Luka. Dan, kenapa suaranya berubah seperti seorang wanita paruh baya?

"Luka!"

Ngggh... suara itu terus memanggilku.

"Bangun, Luka!"

"Kaa-san!"

Terlihat ibuku yang duduk disisi kasur tempatku berbaring.

"Luka.. jangan mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Kalau dibangunkan, kau harus cepat-cepat bangun." Wajah ibuku terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san." Aku tersenyum. "Aku pasti bangun. Aku belum mau tidur selamanya, kok!"

"Jangan bercanda yang tidak penting! Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau sup miso buatan nenek."

"Jangan bercanda, Luka sayang! Nenekmu sudah diakhirat."

"Tapi kaa-san selalu buat sup miso seperti buatan nenek."

"Bilang saja sejak awal kau mau sup miso buatanku."

"H'emm~"

"Tunggu, ya. Aku buatkan sup miso yang spesial untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." Ibu meninggalkanku setelah membelai kepalaku halus dan mencium keningku.

"Terimakasih, Kaa-san."

Namaku Megurine Luka. Mulai hari ini, umurku genap 18 tahun. Aku tinggal di mansion tua milik nenek sejak kecil. Keluargaku adalah keluarga terhormat. Ayahku adalah anak jendral panglima perang dan ibuku seorang putri kaisar. Kehidupanku sangat sempurna, semua yang kubutuhkan dapat dengan cepat dipenuhi. Tapi, satu yang menjadi masalahku..

Aku tak diperbolehkan keluar dari lingkungan mansion ini. Semenjak, kecelakaan yang membuat kedua kakiku tak dapat kugerakkan. Aku takut aku akan lumpuh untuk selama-lamanya.

Pagi ini cuaca terlihat begitu cerah. Sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarku melalui jendela membuat kamarku terasa begitu hangat. Teringat akan mimpiku sebelumnya. Saat itu aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Aku yang sangat menyukai cerita legenda-legenda Jepang yang romantis. Namun entah mengapa nenek selalu memarahiku kalau mendapatiku sedang membacanya. Aku ingat saat itu aku menangis dan berlari ke taman. Ketika ditaman itu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Ah, kupikir dia bukan manusia.

Ya, sosok itu adalah seorang oni kecil berambut ungu dengan kedua tanduk mungil dikepalanya. Rupanya sangat manis. Matanya membulat besar dengan iris berwarna biru laut. Pipinya _chubby _dan jemarinya juga mungil.

Aku lupa siapa namanya. Namun dia menghiburku sampai aku berhenti menangis. Aku suka melihat tawanya. Taring mungilnya selalu terlihat ketika ia tertawa. Namun setelah ia sadar bahwa taringnya terlihat, ia segera menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Reaksinya lucu sekali.

"Luka-chan! Luka-chan manis sekali kalau pakai ini, lho!"

Aku ingat ketika beberapa hari kemudian, oni kecil itu datang kembali dan memberikanku rangkaian bunga sakura yang melingkar. Dan pada saat itu adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 6. Ia meletakkannya diatas kepalaku. Karena menginjak yukata yang kukenakan, ia terjatuh dan menimpa tubuhku. Bibirnya tak sengaja menyentuh pipiku. Lalu berkata..

"Luka-chan manis sekali! kalau sudah besar nanti, aku mau menikah dengan Luka-chan, ya!"

... kenangan masa lalu. tak lama setelah itu ia tak pernah kembali. Aku tak tahu kemana perginya. Lalu nenek menemukan rangkaian bunga sakura pemberian Oni kecil. Nenek mengetahuinya kalau itu hasil tangan seorang Oni. Nenek mengetahuinya dari model rangkaiannya. Nenek murka, dan menyuruh seseorang untuk membakarnya. Dan yang tersisa.. hanya ini..

Aku menyebutnya _Sakura no Hanabira. _Flower-petal dari rangkaian bunga yang Oni kecil buatkan untukku. Aku mengawetkannya dengan menjadikannya pembatas buku. Ini seolah-olah, aku sedang menunggu Oni kecil itu datang kembali.

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Mengenggam _Sakura no Hanabira_–ku dengan erat. Dan.. berdo'a.

"Amaterasu-sama..."

Aku harap, aku dapat menemukan kebahagiaanku secepat mungkin. Aku ingin berjalan lagi, aku ingin keluar dari mansion ini, aku ingin merasakan kehidupan yang berbeda dari sini, aku ingin.. mungkin aku ingin bertemu dengan Oni kecil itu lagi..

Hembusan angin seketika menjadi kencang. Guguran bunga sakura terbang dan mendarat di sisi-sisiku. Lalu tak lama pintu geser kamarku yang langsung mengadap ke halaman belakang terbuka. Aku tak percaya dengan sosok yang berdiri disana.

"Mitsuketa! _Boku no Luka-chan!_" ucap sosok itu.

Dia kembali. Oni berambut ungu yang kutemui kurang lebih 12 tahun yang lalu telah kembali.

Namun sosoknya sudah sangat berbeda. Ia terlihat begitu dewasa. Rambut ungunya berubah menjadi agak kemerahan, tanduknya sudah tajam. Taringnya sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Warna matanya telah berubah menjadi ungu gelap. Kukunya terlihat sangat runcing. Ia mengenakan _montsuki hakama_ lengkap. Ia seperti bukan Oni yang kukenal dulu. Ia tampak menakutkan!

"JANGAN MASUK!" tanpa sadar aku melontarkan kata itu. Aku tak ingin, tapi aku takut! aku takut aku akan dimangsanya!

"Luka-chan! Kenapa? Ayo kemari!" oni itu membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Ia ingin aku memeluknya sama seperti dulu ketika ia datang kepadaku untuk mengajakku bermain.

Aku mengangkat yukataku sedikit, lalu mundur perlahan dengan menggeser kakiku. Aku sangat takut pada sosoknya sekarang!

Melihatku yang ketakutan, sepertinya Oni itu mengerti. Ia menurunkan tangannya, lalu memandangku lurus dengan tatapan lembut.

"Luka-chan... kau pasti takut pada sosokku sekarang. Tapi, ini memang aku. Aku masih Kamui Gakupo yang dulu kau kenal." wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. "Tunggu, aku membawakanmu sesuatu."

Aku ingat, namaya Gakupo. Dan aku memanggilnya Gaku-ni. Tapi tetap saja aku berhadapan dengannya masih membuatku ketakutan. Namun setelah melihatnya mengeluarkan rangkaian bunga sakura yang melingkar, entah kenapa rasanya...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Luka-chan. Sama seperti waktu itu." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut. Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau tak perlu memelukku. Tapi biarkan aku meletakkan ini di kepalamu. Maaf telah mengucapkan kata-kata memalukan disaat itu. Dan, maaf juga sudah menyukaimu."

"Nggak."

"Ha?"

Entah kenapa rasanya... tubuhku...

aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin kesana. Aku ingin menghampirinya. Aku ingin berjalan menghampirinya. Tapi kakiku...

Tak apa, selama tak bisa berjalan, aku bisa menyeret kakiku. Apapun kulalukan demi dia. Aku juga menyukainya. Nenek... maafkan aku. Aku mencintai seorang Oni..

"Luka-chan, berjalanlah! Kau kenapa?" tutur Gakupo khawatir karena melihatku merangkak dengan menyeret kedua kakiku. Raut wajah menyeramkannya terlihat cemas.

Aku berhenti sejenak.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang menyedihkan. Tapi kedua kakiku tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Biar aku mengampirimu dan memelukmu meski harus seperti ini." Aku mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Biarkan aku masuk! Biar aku yang menghampirimu!"

"Ha–"

"Kumohon! Biarkan aku masuk! Kau nggak perlu sampai seperti itu apalagi demi Oni sepertiku!"

Kami-sama.. bolehkah aku mempercayai kata-katanya?

Aku menangguk setuju. Secepat kilat Gakupo memasuki kamarku dan memelukku erat. Pelukan yang sepertinya tak ingin ia lepaskan lagi. Kedua kakiku memang tak berfungsi, namun pelukan seorang Oni terasa sampai keujung kakiku.

"Gaku-ni..."

"Ya! Ya! Panggil aku seperti itu! Panggil aku lagi seperti itu!" gakupo semakin memelukku erat.

"Gaku-ni..."

"Luka-chan..." Gakupo memandang wajahku. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya. Aku dapat melihat taringnya yang tajam. Ia memegang daguku halus dan menyingkirkannya ke sisi.

"LUKA!" Panggil seseorang dari ambang pintu. Terdengar juga baki yang dibawanya terjatuh.

"KAA-SAN!"

"SETAN BUSUK! MENJAUH DARI ANAK GADISKU!"

Setan?

Aku menatap wajah Gakupo. Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan! Lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Mata ungunya berubah menjadi merah semerah darah. Matanya terlihat berkilau dan taringnya terlihat semakin panjang dari biasanya. Tanduknyapun memanjang beberapa senti dan semakin runcing.

Tidak! Dia bukan Gakupo!

"Anakmu sekarang jadi milikku! Aku akan menjadikannya sebagai istriku. Akan kubawa ia ke istanaku!" ucap Gakupo dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan.

Hilang sudah tutur kata lembutnya yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan. Pelukan lembutnya pun sudah seperti cengkraman hewan buas. Rambutnya kini semakin merah. Kami-sama! Aku takut!

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Gomen! gomen! **

**gomen kalau ceritanya ngegantung, nggak nyambung, alur berantakan karena kecepetan, bahasanya terlalu drama atau yang sejenisnya(?)**

**tadinya ini mau dibuat one-shoot aja. tapi karena suatu alasan tertentu yang nggak bisa aku hindarin, terpaksa ceritanya terbagi jadi beberapa chapter *mojok*  
aku perbaikin di chapter selanjutnya *bow bow bow***


End file.
